Known systems for transferring data between plural information devices include cable communication systems using Ethernet and wireless LAN systems using IEEE 802.11 or IrDA. Bluetooth has been proposed as a system for wireless data transfer between a computer and devices used with the computer. Known cable systems for transferring data between a computer and peripheral devices include USB, PCMCIA or IEEE1394 interfaces. Personal computers with such cable communication means are commonplace. Also, personal computers with wireless interface will be realized at low costs soon.
With wireless systems, communication between spatially distant locations are possible. In general, however, broader transmission band is available for cable communications systems than wireless communications systems. Accordingly, wireless transmission of information having a large amount of data will take a longer time.
In contrast, with a cable data transmission system, a time required for sending data is shorter than with wireless data transmission, but it is difficult or impossible to receive data at a spatially distant location.
Wireless data transmission and cable data transmission have been used independent of each other and have not been used in association with each other. Accordingly, advantageous properties of wireless and cable transmission systems have not been efficiently utilized.
An object of the present invention is to provide an information device system which can provide advantages of wireless transmission when it is used for wireless communications, while providing advantages of cable transmission when it is used for cable communications.